The present invention relates to a multiple stage reel mechanism for a tape recorder in which a plurality of cassette tapes, preferably, two cassette tapes, can be loaded in a pile or one can be stacked on top of the other.
A tape recorder in which two cassette tapes can be coaxially loaded in a pile or stacked one on top of the other and driven individually or simultaneously by a capstan, a tape feeding reel and a tape winding reel has been developed. The tape feeding reel has a first feeding reel for a first cassette tape and a second feeding reel for a second cassette tape. The first and second feeding reels are coaxially provided so that the first feeding reel is near the bearing portion of the tape feeding reel and the second feeding reel is separated from the bearing portion of the tape feeding reel. The tape winding reel has a first winding reel for the first cassette tape and a second winding reel for the second cassette tape. The first and second winding reels are coaxially provided so that the first winding reel is near the bearing portion of the tape winding reel and the second winding reel is separated from the bearing portion of the tape winding reel.
In the above tape recorder, after the tape cassettes are stored in a cassette holder, the holder is moved from the cassette inserting position to the cassette tape storing position to load the cassette tapes in a pile, and then the tape cassettes are loaded on the capstan, the tape feeding reel and the tape winding reel. To remove the tape cassettes from the tape recorder, the cassette holder is moved from the tape storing position to the tape inserting position.
In the case where the reel axis of the second feeding reel deviates from that of the first feeding reel or the reel axis of the second winding reel deviates from that of the first winding reel by manufacturing error or attachment error, when the holder carrying a plurality of tape cassettes is moved from the cassette tape storing position to the cassette inserting position to remove the cassette tape from the holder, the first tape cassette may strike the second tape feeding reel or the second winding reel, so that the tape cassette may not be easily or smoothly removed from the holder. On the contrary, when the holder carrying a plurality of tape cassettes is moved from the cassette tape inserting position to the cassette tape storing position to load the tape cassettes in a pile, the first cassette tape may strike the first feeding reel or the first winding reel, so that the tape cassettes are not easily or smoothly loaded on the capstain, the feeding reel and the winding reel.